You've Been Smurfed
by midnightread
Summary: Just a short little add in from Of Families and Weddings. How Sam managed to turn SG3 into smurfs and why she did it


**Just a short little one shot I wrote in 40 minutes when I was meant to be doing my physics work. **

**Like I said it's an add on to my story Of Families and Weddings and is when SG3 pull a prank on Sam and then she gets her revenge.**

**Hope you like it and the next chapter for Of Families and Weddings is in the pipeline and will hopefully be done soon.**

Sam walked into the commissary and saw that Jack was already sat at their normal table, two trays in front of him. She smiled and made her way over to him. As she passed the table were SG3 were sat they fell silent and all gave her a smile. She found it odd but kept walking towards Jack. He looked up and gave her a smile as she sat in the seat opposite. She smiled back and pulled the second tray towards her.

The two sat talking quietly about the mission they had just gotten back from. Sam was aware that the marines kept looking at them but every time she turned to try and catch them out they looked back at their food and started whispering to each other. After the fifth time Sam just gave up and went back to eating. When Jack, who had noticed what was happening, asked what was going on she just shrugged and told him it was nothing.

She put down her knife and fork and picked up her spoon and the cup of blue jello from her tray. She gave Jack a smile, which he returned, and then ate a mouthful of her favourite treat. The next thing Jack knew Sam had spat the jello out onto her plate and the marines were all in stiches. He asked quietly, "You ok Carter?"

She nodded slightly before taking a great gulp of coffee. Once she had swallowed she said, "Someone, I'm guessing SG3, put washing up liquid in the jello."

Jack made to turn and glare at them but Sam stopped him with a hand on his arm. He looked at her and was slightly scared by the evil glint in her eye. "Don't do anything Jack, I've got the perfect idea of how to get them back, and how to make it so this is the last prank they pull." She stood and picked up her tray before walking around the table and squeezing his shoulder, which was about as much as they were allowed to do on base. She then walked away and dumped her rubbish into one of the bins before placing her tray and everything else on the counter.

She gave Jack one last smile before walking out of the commissary, giving SG3 a smile that made Jack shiver before she left. Jack shook his head and returned his attention back to his cake; he did not want to be SG3 when Sam got her revenge.

It wasn't until three days later that it actually happened and by then nearly everyone, including SG3, had forgotten about the jello incident. Because they had forgotten about the prank they had pulled SG3 didn't notice the vat that someone had placed over the doorway to the commissary.

Sam and the rest of SG1, most of the scientists and a fair number of the remaining base personnel watched as they walked through the door. As the marines walked to the right spot Sam pushed a button on the remote in front of her and the bottom of the vat opened, covering SG3 and the floor in blue dye. Everyone in the room burst out laughing as the four marines looked at each other in shock, their mouths opening and closing silently in shock.

The laughter continued until Jack stood on the table and let out a piercing whistle. Everyone feel silent, although they all still had massive grins on their faces. Jack looked at everyone, his eyes lingering on the blue SG3 a little longer than anyone else before he spoke to the room in general. "This is the end of the pranks on base. While they are all damned hilarious it has to stop. This is a military base on the front line and we should act accordingly." He then focused his attention completely in SG3 and said, a smile appearing on his face, "And the four of you should know by now not to mess with the scientists, they come up with evil and long lasting revenges."

He got down from the table as Sam walked over to the marines. "You'll be blue for about a week. Have fun." She gave them another evil smile and walked past, Daniel and Teal'c following close behind.

As Jack passed however he stopped and said, "SG3, you have been smurfed." He continued on his way leaving a laughing commissary and SG3 behind him and followed a smug Sam, laughing Daniel and a smiling Teal'c down the corridor and towards the lift.


End file.
